COG Terminology
COG Terminology refers to terms that were used by the COG and its Gears. List Slang *'Bird: '''A frequently used term for Ravens and other types of helicopters. *'Chopper': Another frequently used term for King Ravens/Ravens and other helicopters. *'Gear:' this terminology had a double-meaning; it could refer to the sum of all the armor and kit a soldier was equipped with, and also as slang for the soldiers themselves. *'Giving it 110%:' giving it all and then some. *'Glowies/shinies:' term used by Gears for any Lambent lifeform. *'Green:' a term that referred to an inexperienced soldier. Pvt.Benjamin Carmine was a notable Green Gear, referenced to being ‘as green as grass’ by Anya.Gears of War 2 *'Grub: slang for any and all Locust, but usually used in reference to the bipedal Drones. *Indie:' name used by Gears for those fighting in the UIR Infantry. *'Junker:' a term used to describe the condition of vehicles that are run down or stripped of parts, but were still operational. Laverne is an example of a Junker. *'Rook: short for "Rookie", used to refer to inexperienced soldiers and trainees. *'''Sapper: other word for a combat engineer. *'Getting Religious': a COG term for getting shot and killed. Marcus and Dom said this to a Rook "Don't go getting religious" "what" "holy...full of holes" *'Golden Rule:' military rule for combat. Abbreviations/Acronyms/Terms Military Abbreviations/Acronyms *'ASAP' (A's '''S'oon 'A's 'P'ossible):' an acronym meaning for getting to someone or accomplishing a goal very quickly. An example of this was when KR Six-Four recommended Cpl.Dominic Santiago and Sgt.Marcus Fenix leave the slab ASAP.Gears of War *'CAP ('C'ombat 'A'ir 'P'atrol):' An aircraft patrol provided over an objective area, over the force protected, over the critical area of a combat zone, or over an air defense area, for the purpose of intercepting and destroying hostile aircraft before they reach their target. Combat air patrols applied to both overland and over water operations in order to protect aircraft, fixed and mobile sites on land, and ships at sea. Known by the acronym CAP, it typically entails fighters flying a tactical pattern around or screening a defended target, while looking for incoming attackers. Effective CAP patterns may include aircraft positioned at both high and low altitudes, so as to shorten response times when the attack is detected. Modern CAPs are either Ground Control Intercepts (GCI) or Airborne Warning & Control Systems (AWACS) - controlled to provide maximum early warning for either ground or air for defensive reaction and offensive operations. *'VFR ('V'isual 'F'light 'R'ules) were a term used by aircraft crew to refer to the rules of visual flying, without the use of radar, sensors, communications and navigational instruments/systems. *'''Casevac (Cas'ualty '''Evac'uation):' an acronym for calling in an rescue vehicle to retrive wounded personnel.Gears of War: Barren Issue Four *'E.T.A.:' ('E'stimated '''T'ime of A'rrival) Often used particularly in the COG navy and airforce, when inquiring how long it would take before the vessel or aircraft arrived at the given location. *'E.Z.: (E'xtraction '''Z'one) an acronym for military aircraft to Evac. Personnel, mainly civilians & equipment, but could also mean soldiers, Government Officials, & other high ranking individuals.Gears of War *'''FUBAR (F'ucked '''U'p 'B'eyond 'A'll 'R'ecognition) an acronym meaning the situation was screwed and also said if needed to get out of there. An example of this was when Cpl.Damon Baird used it when KR Two-Four`s crash site when Gus, and Baird helped the survivors, he radioed in to Marcus saying "this whole situation is FUBAR". *'''KIA: (K'illed '''I'n 'A'ction):' example of this would be when Marcus informed Control KR Five-Four and Charlie Nine were down after arriving too late to help them in what was left of Ilima City. *L.Z.: (Landing Zone) is an abbreviation and term that mainly references to a specific spot for a vehicle, such as a helicopter, landing on the specific spot for either deploying and/or landing forces, as well as and the main pick-up of personell. *'MEZ'': ('''M'issile 'E'ngagement 'Z'one) The zone with defined dimensions, within which the responsibility for engagement of threats normally rested with either long- or short-range defense. *'''MEZ: (M'arinetime '''E'xclusion 'Z'one) The zone around a navy base, island, or shore line that is offlimits to all vessels without clearance. *'''MIA: (M'issing '''I'n 'A'ction):' an acronym for a soldier or other personnel that have gone missing out in the field of battle. *'M.O.U.T.: ('M'ilitary 'O'perations in 'U'rban 'T'errain) a COG military term for urban combat.Gears of War: Barren : *'''POW: (P'risoner '''O'f 'W'ar) a captured combatant from the opposition in a war. *'''RV: (R'endez'v'''ous):' an acronym meaning to meet at an agreed time and place.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant *'SOP:' ('S'tandard '''O'perating P'rocedure/'S'tanding '''O'perating 'P'rocedure) Both were used in a variety of different contexts: healthcare, education, industry, military, etc. In military terminology it is used to describe a procedure or set of procedures to perform a given operation or evolution or in reaction to a given event. There is a popular misconception that SOPs are standardized. However, the very nature of an SOP is that it is not standardized across a large military element (such as a corps or division) but rather describes the unique operating procedure of a smaller unit (such as a battalion or company) within that larger element. That the operating procedure in question is said to be "standing" indicates that it is in effect until further notice, at which time it may be amended or dissolved.Standard Military Operating Procedure :Sgt.Bernadette Mataki was known to follow SOP by the book. Gears of War: Aspho Fields *'''S.O.S.: a distress signal. Gears of War: Barren Issue Ten *'Spec-Ops:' (Spec'ial '''Op'eration'''s, also Special Forces) were versatile and agile military assets, capable of operating independently. Organizations *'CNS:' (C'OG '''N'ews 'S'ervice) was a major news network run by the COG, reporting on the E-day attack. Last Day *COG:' ('C'oalition of '''O'rdered G'overnments) an originally Socialist Governmental Faction, theorized by Alexiy Desipich and founded by Nassar Embry. **'NCOG: '([[Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy|'C'oalition of '''O'rdered 'G'overnments 'N'avy]]) the naval arm of the COG. **'''En-COG: (C'oalition of '''O'rdered 'G'overnments 'En'gineers) this covered the combat engineers that served the COG. *'''EWS: ([[Ephyra World Service|'E'''phyra '''W'orld S'ervice]]) was a radio channel broadcasted from Ephyra all over the world. *'LIFTA: ([[Lesser Islands Free Trade Area|'L'''esser '''I'slands F'ree '''T'rade 'A'rea]]) was a Stranded organization based out of the Lesser Islands chain. *SNC:' ('S'era '''N'ews C'''hannel) another major news network, rival to CNS. *UIR:' ('U'nion of '''I'ndependent R'epublics) was the main antagonist of the COG during the Pendulum Wars. *DSC (COG Defense Select Committee/Defense Select Committee) was an organization of the COG Government. The organization was responsible of issues relating to the overseeing and supervision of defense-related issues. *EM (Emergency Management) was an organization of the COG Federal Government responsible for large-scale emergencies that erupted during a chaotic period. They provided medical services, evacuated military personell and civilians, provided immediate support and relief in an area and reported events to other support organizations. Locations *EBA (East Barricade Academy) was a section of Ephyra. EBA housed the R.L Sterling Conservatory, a military academy and Adam Fenix's Estate Titles *'CO: (C'ommanding '''O'fficer), the officer in command of a military unit, having significant responsibilities, duties and powers. Commanding Officer *'''NCO: (N'on-'''C'ommissioned 'O'fficer) reffered to ranks as corporal and sergeant, someone who had obtained their authority by promotion from the lower ranks. Non-Commissioned Officer *DSF: (Director of Special Forces) The Directer of Special Forces was the head of the Special Tactics Group, or Commandos. The DSF commands and controlls all operations and units of the Special Tactics Group. *CTD (Commando Training Director) The Commando Training Director was an administrative position of the Special Tactics Group. It is unknown what the CTD does, but hence its name the CTD may organize and head the training of the Commandos. :: See Also: Military Ranks Vehicles * '''APC: ([[Armored Personnel Carrier|'A'''rmored '''P'ersonnel C'''arrier]]) was an armored vehicle designed to transport infantry. * LAV: (Light Armored Vehicle) was a medium armored vehicle designed, used and deployed on the battlefield for direct combat situations including supporting and escorting friendly forces, as well as general combat against enemy forces. * '''ATV: ([[All Terrain Vehicle|'A'''ll '''T'errain V'''ehicle]]) was a vehicle specially designed for rougher terrain. * APV: (Armored Personell Vehicle) A vehicle utilized by the UIR as an armored vehicle with large capacity for personell. * '''EMCV: ([[Emergency Management Command Vehicle|'E'''mergency '''M'anagement C'ommand '''V'ehicle]]) was a mobile command center in case of a disaster. * '''KR: Used as short hand for K'ing '''R'aven. * '''RR: Was a type of King Raven used during the Pendulum Wars. * SR: ([[Sea Raven|'S'''ea '''R'aven]]) was used by the COG Navy, designed to hold up to one Marlin attack boat. Weaponry *HOD: (Hammer of Dawn) was an an orbital satellite-based network composed of several armed satellites capable of unleashing highly energized beams of energy. These weapons could only be activated by either a remote command key code or the Hammer of Dawn targeting laser, a hand-held targeting laser for the HOD. *'RPG:' (R'ocket '''P'ropelled 'G'renade) a type of rocket launcher, mainly used against armored vehicles. One known RPG type was the COG Longspear. Other Abbreviations *'''CIC: (C'ombat '''I'nformation 'C'enter), also called the Coalition High Command was the headquarters of the COG. *HQ: (Headquarters) was another callsign for the Combat Information Center, or CIC. *FOB: ('F'oward 'O'perations/'O'''perating '''B'ase) was a reference and term to refer to a type of COG military base. These bases served as mainline, frontline main base as a bases for the COG Army. Radio Responses *'''Tango-One: a Gear Military term for a soldier with life threatening wounds that can still be helped by field medics. *'Tango-Two:' a Gear Military term for a soldier with non-lethal (or at least not immediately lethal) wounds that isn't able to fight. *'Tango-Three:' a Gear military term for a lightly wounded soldier that can still fight, no medical attention needed at the moment. *'Tango-Four:' the Gear Military code for a deceased soldier, and so no medic is needed.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 289 *'Wilco' is a radio response acknowledging a command and expressing the command will be followed. Wilco is a contraction for 'Wil'l 'Co'mply. References Category:COG